Anonymous Child
by 3DMGLonemachine
Summary: Narron Scion is 13 years old. She's been living in the cemetery for six months. Hiccup finds here falling asleep one rainy day. When she'd fallen asleep, the rain had stopped. Now he's wondering who she really is, and what her past really is. He adopted her into the family and learns more about her. But he doesn't know about the dangers ahead... yet...
1. Chapter 1

**I feel bad for deleting that other story now. So I guess I'll rewrite it. See how it is first... I hate me, too.**

* * *

How long has it been since she'd been living in this cemetery. Narron sighed and weakly punched a grave. She'd been doing that for as long as she could remember.

Narron... Narron... She didn't really have a last name. She forgot it months ago. She forgot how to read, how to write... She even forgot what her parents looked like.

The sky darkened, thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Narron stared up at the sky, listening to the only music she'd known for a long time. Watching the beautiful light show that Thor always gave her when she felt lonely. It seemed as though everything that happened depended on how she felt. Narron knew Thor watched over her. She knew her parents did as well.

It never really seemed to occur to the little girl... That no one knew she existed. She would fall asleep against a few graves, think to herself, and no one would acknowledge her existence. It never really bothered her. She only seemed to care about what she thought. Once in a while, she'd go out, fish, hunt for something, cook it, then eat it. She would wash off a fruit in the rivers and go back to her home...

Narron never expected to be found by Hiccup. He seemed to just be walking by on rainy day. He had this umbrella thing. Narron didn't know what it was, who he was. She'd never seen another human besides herself in a long time. He looked her way. Lightning flashed once more and the loud footsteps of the gods were heard. Narron smiled and closed her eyes. The rain stopped and so did the lightning and thunder.

Hiccup wondered if she herself was a god, but highly doubted it. He walked over to her and picked her up. Narron didn't mind. She'd fallen asleep. She seemed so calm about everything, it was hard not to be surprised. He took her home, set her down on a bed, and let her rest. She seemed to need it.

Stoick was the chief of the tribe. He saw Narron sleeping in Hiccup's room and sighed. The boy must have taken in a stranger to protect from the rain.

He didn't seem to mind, only closed the window, blew out the candles, and quietly closed the door to let her sleep.

Narron could hear her mother singing a gentle lullaby, luring her to sleep. Night fell and that was when Narron woke up. She got up off the bed and looked around. This wasn't home... Well... Home was burned down a long time ago.

"Hey... You fell asleep in the rain. Thought it would've been a good idea to let you sleep under a roof." Narron listened carefully and nodded. She hadn't used her voice in a while, mostly because she had no reason to. no one to talk to, no one to sing to, plus she didn't know any songs. She couldn't tell herself a story since she couldn't think of anything. So she just stayed quiet.

Toothless is Hiccup's best friend. He was usually kind to those who didn't hurt Hiccup. And he saw that Narron had no reason to hurt him. All she really did was nod, think, work, eat, and sleep. He seemed to get all that just by how she looked. Dirty, her clothes were torn, she had cuts on her face, and her hands were cut, bruised, dirty with all the mud, blood, **(Did not mean to make it sound like mudblood from Harry Potter)**, and faded dirt on them.

"Are you okay?" Narron nodded. "Can you talk at all?" Narron hesitated and nodded. "Can you say something?"

"Narron," she answered. Her voice sounded strange to her. It had changed over the past six months.

"Is that your name?" She nodded. "Do you have anyone to live with?" Narron froze and stiffly shook her head. No. Her house burned down, and no one came to take her in. She was just another mouth to feed. So she lived on her own, hunted her own food, made her own weapons, and survived on her own. Soon growing used to the fact that no one knew who she was, what she was, and why she would sit in the cemetery and stare at the graves.

No one knew she existed and for those who did, they jut claimed to have been working too hard. Those who didn't say so, called her the Broken Ghost of the Sions. She was just a ghost, a spirit who lived in the cemetery to watch over the dead. Scared away any grave robbers.

People respected her legend. But she didn't. She hated it. She was no ghost. She was Narron Sion. Not the Guardian of the Dead. She wasn't the Broken Ghost of the Sions. but no one seemed to care. Her legend was passed on to little children, who talked about her all the time. They visited the cemetery and said their thanks to nothing.

"... Are you okay?" Narron snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Can you say anything else?"

"Sion..."

"Narron Sion..." He smiled. "Everyone talks about someone with that last name. The Ghost of the Sion, the Guardian of the Dead... The stories they tell are great. But I wanna know what really happened. If this 'ghost' really did die..." Narron shook her head and smiled.

"They talk about me... But they don't know if I'm alive. They all think I'm a ghost, and here I am, alive, living." Hiccup ruffled her brown hair. It seemed only her face and hands were dirty.

"Did you wash?"

"Yeah. This morning. Had to wash my clothes, hunt, get food, water..."

"How long?" Narron shrugged. "How long have you been living like this?"

"Six months."


	2. Chapter 2

**My laptop is a douche for closing windows on me... T_T This chapter is XD actually focusing on what Hiccup and Stoick are talking about.**

**Narron's name pronounciation would be Nar-Run. Nar like Mar or something... It sounds like a guy's name now, doesn't et? XD**

* * *

It had been weeks since Narron unwillingly moved in with the Haddocks. She didn't change her name. She didn't really do much besides work. She worked hard. It helped the family a lot even though it seemed that she worked harder than Stoick ever had when he was her age. She washed the dishes, cleaned up the house, helped with the food, hunted for the food, gathered some fruit, water, aided the villagers that needed it, cleaned up the dragon crap in the arena, and helped wash the clothes.

She sparred with the other teens even if she was four years younger than them. **(Note: The teens are 16, BTW) **Narron helped make weapons and tools for people to use as well. She was more like a house... kid... But she did help fight a lot, too. There are still things Hiccup needed to teach her, though.

One afternoon, Narron stopped going into the woods and just sat in the cemetery, once again, feeling lonely. She wanted her parents back. The tears fell from the sky and hit the village. Everyone went back inside, but Narron stayed outside in the cemetery, listening to the lost voices of her parents, listening as they whispered broken lullabies through the wind and words she couldn't understand.

She listened as the thunder boomed and watched the lightning flash. She smiled up at the sky and wished for it to rain like this all day. At least she'd have something to enjoy.

Narron tried to remember things like writing, reading, drawing, the stories her mother once told her, the legends her father would tell that got him so excited and how he'd make her smile with his enthusiasm.

"Narron!" She stayed where she was, listening. She didn't care about how cold she was, she didn't care about getting sick, she just wanted to listen. Hiccup found her sitting against the same grave she fell asleep on. There she was again, in the rain, smiling at the sky, watching the lightning and listening to the thunder. He carried her on his back like a parent would to a 5 year old and sighed. "You must love the rain if you keep on running out here on a rainy day." She nodded and smiled.

"I love rainy days... They're the only days where I can listen and remember the good times." Hiccup knew what she meant and sadly smiled.

"I know... But you'll get sick out here. At least bring an umbrella and a jacket with you."

"Sorry, Mom." Suddenly his smile turned into a played glare.

"I'm a male."

"Doesn't mean you can't be a mother when you need to," Narron said smiling.

"Alright, I'm taking you home. You're grounded," Hiccup said going along with her joke.

"No, No! I'm sorry, Mom, I won't do it again!"

"You just did!"

"Starting now." Narron laughed when Hiccup glared at her again. It was nice to laugh again.

"You should smile more often," Hiccup said. "You look better when you smile." Narron rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Hiccup..." She muttered. He seemed confused for a second. He began the walk home and stayed quiet. "For giving me a family when I needed one." He inwardly smiled. "And for giving me a reason to smile." She fell asleep, thankful for what the gods let happen. She was happy. She felt like she had a family. A family that cared. And it was nice feeling like that.

Narron skipped dinner when she got home. She'd long since fallen asleep and it seemed she wouldn't wake up. Sure it worried the two a little, but they knew she'd wake up eventually.

The next morning, Narron woke up and sighed. Today was sunny, slightly windy, no big deal...

She stayed down and decided on her part to just stay there and sleep for the rest of the day. She didn't want to go back into the woods. So she just kept her place and wondered what she would've done if she did go out.

Honestly, there wouldn't have been much she'd do anyways. Running around wasn't an option since it wouldn't do any good for her heart. Narron wanted to stay inside, but what fun would that be?

Narron listened in for something, anything at all. The door opened and there was a sigh. Hiccup sat down beside the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"She's still sleeping?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Hiccup answered.

"I talked to Gobber about it. He said she's sick."

"What kind of sick?"

"It's some kind of problem she has. In just one afternoon she gets tired. Don't you ever wonder why?"

"Maybe she's just doing something really tiring."

"But it shouldn't take her all night just to feel better." Hiccup sighed.

"So what do you think it is?" He asked.

"That I don't know, yet." Narron slowly breathed and resumed eavesdropping. Well it was their fault for talking like right in front of her. "But it's not a minor problem."

"How would you know that?"

"If she does something tiring and it takes her all night and day to rest and regain her energy, there has to be something wrong with her."

"Well do you think she can heal from it?"

"Positive. It's not a minor sickness, but it's not going to do permanent damage on her."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep her inside. Gobber and Gothi will know what to do." There was no answer so it was obvious Hiccup was thinking it over.

"It's not gonna be like Mom all over again, right...?"

"Of course not. Not all females in the family will die of sickness." Narron thought about it. Did that mean she was in the family. She shifted and slowly sat up, rubbing the blurry vision away from her eyes.

"Does that mean I'm part of the family?" She asked sleepily.

* * *

Narron sat outside, eyes closed, mind cleared as the wind blew around the village.

It all seemed so quiet and peaceful. She's had this sort of thing for a long time but it was still nice. A hand suddenly rested on her head and she looked back.

"Not in the woods today?"

"No... There's no point in going to the woods all afternoon when the weather is nice today... I don't wanna miss another day like this..."

"You like it here?"

"It's better than the cemetery I guess..." Narron mumbled. Hiccup smiled and sat down next to her.

"Well what are you listening to now?" Narron shrugged.

"A bunch of broken lullabies. Unfinished, they just pass by in the wind, I can't understand a single word they're saying, but I can hear their voices. They're mourning."

"Are you some kind of ghost whisperer?" He asked chuckling just a little.

"I dunno, am I?" Narron replied, smiling. "No, I'm just kidding. I'm just... I've just stayed in the cemetery for too long, you know? It gave me more of an ability to listen to things and hear things no one's ever heard before..."

"Examples please?"

"I can hear a ship hitting the shores of the cove, the voices in the wind, the story of the lost souls..."

"20x20 hearing...?"

"Yeah... I guess so... It's just the thing that happens to me when I'm alone for so long. I sit in the cemetery and listen in for things when I'm bored... It rains when I'm lonely. The lightning flashes and thunder crashes when I'm lonely and sad." Hiccup nodded. His question still stands. Is she a goddess or something?

"... You sound like some kind of goddess..."

"I'm not, trust me... I'm just a servant." He had no idea what she meant by that, but they'd only known each other for a few weeks and she hardly talked either way.

Narron only sighed and soon there was a voice in her head. It seemed she'd never stopped talking to it. It was a soundless conversation, one not heard b anyone else. A thoughtful kind of conversation. **(Almost like Nightlight! Yeah if you've never read the Guardians of Childhood, I wouldn't expect you to understand it...) **

"Just a servant?"

"Yeah... Just a servant."

"Of who?"

"Deorum." Hiccup knew she wasn't talking about just one person. She said something else, in a different language. But he didn't know that. "You aren't supposed to know yet..."

"Well can these masters of yours heal you?" Narron looked a bit surprised. But she shook her head.

"If you're talking about my heart problem, then no." He frowned. She was stuck with this heart problem until the day she dies? "Granted, I'm only given the strength I need when there's an actual problem," she added.

"What?"

"If I need it or if there's some kind of problem and I'm desperate to fix it or prevent it from getting worse..." Narron trailed off and smiled. "It's not much of a big deal."

"You're stuck with this heart problem forever then?" Narron shook her head.

"No. I don't think so at least... I'm just waiting, you know?"

"For what?"

"For the right time. When Berk is in danger, when I have to protect my family and redeem myself, maybe that's when I can return."

"Return to what?"

"To them." Hiccup stared at Narron. She looked about ready to cry but no tears fell. Only a smile broke out.

"What happened?"

"I... Yes, I was supposed to die in that house fire six months ago. I wasn't supposed to live, everyone around me made it clear that I should've been dead instead of my parents. They said I was a demon. An arsonist. " Hiccup listened. He didn't move or talk, he just listened. "Then they left me all alone after the burial and I ran off to the woods like I always did. A boy of the age 15 was there where I always went to cry to myself..." Narron smiled despite the tears. "He said it was okay. That it wasn't my fault. That I was innocent."

_**"My name's Daydream," he said. Narron leaned into his hug and sighed. **_

_**"It's not my fault... I didn't start that fire..." **_

_**"Of course you didn't." He handed Narron two rings. One on a necklace and the other just to put on her finger. "Those are your parents' rings. Keep them. I'll come back one day." he placed his hand over Narron's heart and sighed, spoke a few words and then smiled once more. "Servant. Protect your family. When the time comes they'll find you and you'l be happy. Protect them. And in return, I'll bring you back to your family. Don't forget. I'll watch over you." **_

Narron didn't talk about how Daydream was another servant of the gods. Just that she and him were servants of the same god. Though he lived up above and watched over her as she lived alone down below.

"They said you should've been the one who died even though you didn't do anything... They said you were a demon but you didn't start that stupid fire!" Hiccup was getting angrier. Who the hell does that?!

"Hiccup-"

"That wasn't even a valid accusation! What proof do they have that you started that fire?!" He yelled balling his fists. It surprised Narron that he could be so angry.

"Daydream came back the next day telling me that they wouldn't hurt me anymore. I went into the village and everyone screamed because they were all hanged. All the adults. The children were no where to be found... So I guess he kill them or something." Hiccup scowled and glared at the water.

"Idiots..." He growled.

"It's alright..." Narron mumbled. "Their words didn't hurt too much... Maybe just a little, enough to make me cry and maybe believe them-"

"Narron-"

"But Daydream helped, too. So I'm okay now." Hiccup sighed and leaned back just a little bit. Deep down, he held some hatred for these dead people who'd been dumb enough to think a little kid would set fire to a house. Narron wasn't a psycho.

"I know it's months late, but you do know that you shouldn't believe them, right? You didn't deserve all that crap and you most definitely don't deserve to take your parents' place in death. Maybe you would if you could, but you shouldn't. There are people who care about you now, and if anyone hurts you, just know that you've got a family to support you now." Narron nodded.

"Yeah... I know."

"Good. Now you wanna go get a dragon and go flying?" Narron stood up and nodded eagerly.

"Heck yeah!" She would've jumped but stopped when Hiccup gave her a funny look. "Okay so I love reptiles. Sue me."

"You're already broke, so no."

"I'll have you know, the rings-"

"Are not for you to give away on any circumstance. You keep what you have left of your parents besides your DNA and come on already!" Narron smiled and laughed running after him. She didn't feel any pain, she didn't even feel tired.

Somewhere up there, Daydream was smiling. Narron had found a new family and her family had found her, just like he'd told her. Now all he had to do was keep his unfortunate promise. But not without a choice. Would she go home to her anxiously waiting parents, or would she stay here with her happy new family?

* * *

**That was long...**


End file.
